Montaña Paozu
by Gissly
Summary: Montaña Paozu, es un fics que narrara las aventuras de nuestros héroes durante el lapso de paz que hubo en la Tierra, antes de la llegada de los androides. Risas y momentos, Confesiones y alocadas aventuras.
1. El villano que no aprendía

_Montaña Paozu _es un fics que narrara las aventuras de nuestros héroes durante el lapso de paz que hubo en la Tierra, antes de la llegada de los androides. Sinceramente, estoy muy emocionada con la idea, pero sepan de antemano que en el arte de escribir no soy experta y todos los días aprendo un poquito más. No sé cuántos capítulos abarcara cada aventura, pero seguro variaran. Espero les guste y no duden en dejarme sus dudas, opiniones, consejos, etc. Todo lo valoro y de todo aprendo :)

**¡Muchísimas gracias!**

Aclaración: _Ni los personajes ni este maravilloso mundo me pertenecen, todo es obra del inigualable Akira Toriyama. Simplemente, utilizo un poquito del mismo para crear historias ;)_

_1° Aventura| El villano que no aprendía._

Esa mañana, el bajito y azulado emperador Pilaf, supo que sería un buen día para conquistar el mundo. No tuvo que recurrir a ningún adivino, o ir a que le lean las líneas de la mano, no vio pasar una estrella fugaz, ni amaneció de un humor ocasional. Él lo supo solo por el revoloteo que sintió en el estómago. Un presentimiento de victoria.

Una corona imaginaria se posó en su cabeza, elevó su báculo e imágenes de todo el mundo postrado ante su gran poder, le hicieron carcajearse de pura felicidad.

Dos toques rápidos en la puerta lo bajaron de su pedestal y el ceño del monstruito se frunció.

—¿Quién es? —exigió con su acostumbrado tono enojón.

—Somos nosotros su majestad —respondió presurosa Mai. Alguien estornudo—. Estamos aquí, porque usted nos citó ayer, recuerda, hoy nos toca encontrar la última esfera del dragón.

—Oh, sí—fueran las únicas palabras de Pilaf.

Sus secuaces intercambiaron miradas. El silencio se extendió y a Shu volvió a darle picazón de garganta.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el _duendecillo_ azul.

—Fueron mis estornudos, Señor —respondió el humanoide perro, sonándose la nariz.

—Shu, pescó un resfriado ayer mientras buscábamos la sexta esfera en las aguas del ártico.

—Oh. —Pilaf se acomodó el gorro y observó su traje. Ese día todo tenía que estar perfecto—. Pues entonces, no podrá ir hoy con nosotros.

—Pero… pero… porqué mi Señor—dijo Shu, al borde del llanto.

—Inútil, quieres verme con un termómetro en el día de inauguración de mi reinado.

El secuaz número dos de la organización maléfica que planeaba conquistar las naciones, suspiró.

—No Señor.

—Entonces mantente alejado. Mai ve a preparar la aeronave.

—A la orden mi Señor

**...**

A cientos y cientos de kilómetros de allí, en las calmas planicies de la montaña Paozu, una alterada Milk le gritaba a un nervioso Goku. La mujer estaba enojada porque esa mañana debían ir a la capital, pero como siempre el saiyajin lo había olvidado.

—Lo siento, Milk. De veras que no sé cómo lo olvide.

La morena entrecerró los ojos y casi devoró a su esposo.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Goku!

—Lo siento, lo siento. Por favor, perdóname Milk —clamaba, una y otra vez, el susodicho.

Piccolo, a varios metros de distancia, gruñía irritado por aquella tonta discusión. Hubiera asesinado a esa chillona mujer, si no fuera porque era la madre de su discípulo y la esposa del supuesto hombre más fuerte del universo.

—¿Qué sucede, Señor Piccolo? —preguntó Gohan, al observar que su maestro no se movía.

—Nada Gohan, continuemos entrenando.

El niño asintió y luego desvió la vista hacia los árboles en donde había visto perderse a su padre.

—Goku no vendrá —aseguró Piccolo, y Gohan dedujo que algo le molestaba—.Otra vez está teniendo problemas con esa mujer.

Gohan dejó escapar una risita que lejos de ser feliz, manifestaba piedad para con su papá.

Goku caminaba firme, cual si fuese una tablilla, detrás de ella. Milk había cedido, un poco, porque si bien no le había perdonado, todavía no lo había convertido en café molido. El guerrero suspiró y se dejó guiar por su esposa. Al poco tiempo, Goku cargaba cientos de bolsas y cajas, y cada vez que pensaba que todo había terminado, Milk lanzaba un gritito de alegría y corría hacia la entrada del local. Él no entendía que era aquello que volvía locas y tan competitivas a las mujeres cuando de comprar se trataba, pero de seguro había algo. Quizá el aire que se respiraba ahí.

—Ay, Goku, soy tan feliz —dijo extasiada una muy feliz Milk.

Goku, quien se encontraba con los brazos recostados sobre el banco y la cabeza hacia atrás, parpadeó sorprendido. Parecía que el enfado en su mujer se había esfumado y él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Que bueno, Milk —Inclinó el rostro, las respiraciones se fundieron y su esposa sonrió.

—Tienes hambre ¿verdad?

El rugido del estómago de Goku no se hizo esperar.

—La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ella rió, meneando el rostro y se levantó. Goku dio un salto de pura alegría. Pronto las compras acabarían, Milk parecía haber olvidado –momentáneamente- el incidente de esa mañana, y él estaba a un paso de comer.

Observó el cielo despejado y pensó que ese era un buen día.

No muy lejos de allí, una mujer armada hasta los dientes seguía a un enanito azul de peculiares vestimentas. Algunos lugareños se apartaban al verlos, otros ni siquiera les prestaban atención. Era la capital, una ciudad visitaba por un raro más raro que otro.

Pilaf se detuvo de repente, ocasionando que Mai chocara contra él, él perdiera el equilibrio y el radar se le escapara de las manos. Menos mal que Pilaf se apresuró a agarrarlo otra vez, de no ser así el radar hubiera quedado aplastado bajo la pisada de un gigante.

—¡Mai! —chilló furioso.

—Lo siento, Señor. De verdad no fue mi intención.

El duendecillo apretó los puños y las orejas se le volvieron rojas.

—¡Qué pasara si se rompe el radar ahora!, ¡el plan de dominación se habrá arruinado! ¡Y el traje… sabes cómo cuesta llevar este traje!

La joven, mantuvo la vista baja mientras veía saltar y refunfuñar a su jefe. Para suerte de ella, el radar sonó, anunciando la cercanía de la última esfera.

—¡Ooh!

—La esfera, Señor, está cerca.

Las pupilas almendradas de Pilaf chispearon y, olvidado el mal momento, miró a Mai.

—¡Hay que encontrarla! —sentenció y ella afirmó entusiasmada. Un poco más y su deseo sería real.

Anduvieron zigzagueando de una vereda a otra, terminando en varios callejones sin salida, y cuando estaban exhaustos de deambular, encontraron el lugar en donde descansaba la esfera: una cabaña de aspecto humilde, escondida en la oscuridad de la ciudad. Un letrero colgaba del techo, medio torcido, medio a punto de caerse, en el cual se alcanzaba a leer la palabra "restaurant".

Pilaf vio titilar en ese punto el radar.

—¿Es… aquí? —pregunto Mai, y hubo duda en sus palabras.

Pilaf, con su ya conocida paciencia, dio vuelta y le gruñó.

—¡Qué estás haciendo perdiendo el tiempo, mujer! ¡Hay que entrar!

Pasaron por al lado de la mesera, ni siquiera escucharon las ofertas, y entonces lo esperado ocurrió. La esfera estaba a menos de medio metro de ellos, seguramente en el bolso café que colgaba de la silla más cercana. Enormes sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros, y con un arrebato de alegría se abrazaron y saltaron en el lugar, llamando la atención de más de un humano.

El futuro emperador enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Tal acto era vergonzoso y asqueroso. ¿Cómo él, el gran Pilaf, había accedido a abrazar a alguien en público? No se lo pudo explicar. Culpo a la sentimental Mai, culpo al momento de felicidad.

—¿Pero… —se aclaró la garganta— pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Muévete!

Mai salió de su ensoñación, se agachó y despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a abrirse paso entre las sillas. Metió su mano suavemente dentro del bolso.

—Despacio… con cuidado —susurraba Pilaf desde su lugar.

Los dedos de Mai tocaron la esfera, y el corazón palpito fuerte dentro de su pecho. Comenzó a sacar la mano con lentitud, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Cuando la forma redondeada de la esfera brillo en su palma, Pilaf casi se desmaya de puro alivio. Mai contempló la esfera maravillada, y en ese instante la silla a centímetros de ella se movió.

Ella vio como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de confusión, luego se agrandaban, y por último se colmaban de un odio pocas veces visto.

—Oye…

Mai salió a correr.

Las sillas del local le estorbaron. Pilaf escuchó los alaridos de la mujer del bolso, y si no fuese porque estaba ocupado huyendo a toda velocidad, se hubiera tapado los oídos. ¡Qué mujer más quejumbrosa! Se acordaría de eliminarla apenas comenzara su reinado.

Milk respiraba con dificultad, intentando discernir entre los arbustos el camino que habían tomado esos delincuentes. No podía creer que existiesen personas capaces de hacer algo así. Robarle en sus propias narices. Ese era el colmo. ¿Y Goku… dónde estaba cuándo se lo necesitaba?

Una hoja se partió y la joven guerrera supo hacia donde debía atacar.

—¡Hya! —Saltó y cayó sobre uno de ellos. El bajito y azulado que vio correr detrás de la mujer.

Pilaf gritó e intentó zafarse, pero antes de que lo viera venir, un puño se incrustó en su cara.

Mai se desplazaba con la mayor rapidez que podía, había escuchado el golpe y la caída de su Señor, y aunque estaba muy preocupada por él, su jefe nunca le perdonaría si llegaba a perder la esfera. Apretó el bolso en su costado y tomó uno de los tantos senderos que ofrecía el parque naturalista en el que habían acabado.

A pesar de haber corrido la maratón más frenética de su vida, donde los pulmones no le respondían y los pies se le aflojaban, Mai no llegó muy lejos. Se detuvo de golpe, con las puntas de las botas oscilando entre caer o recuperar el equilibrio. Estaba temblando, con el cuerpo meciéndose entre el aire y la nada. No quiso mirar hacia abajo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando imagino lo poco que tardaría en ser tragada por aquel torrente de agua, y la piel de gallina al reparar en los remolinos.

—¡Delincuente! —gritó Milk, dando un brinco para cazar a su presa.

Mai solo pudo atinar a mover el cuello.

—¡No…! ¡Espera! —Sus palabras fueron tragadas por una ráfaga de viento y antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensar estaba gritando por su vida, arrepentida de no haber sido ella la con gripa y no Shu.

En algún momento que ninguna de las dos pudo discernir el viento huracanado de la caída libre se detuvo, pero lo curioso es que estaban secas y ninguna fuerza natural tiraba de ellas.

Milk fue la primera en darse cuenta de lo estaba ocurriendo. Ese aroma a selva lo reconocería en cualquier parte. La calidez del brazo que se enredaba en su cintura solo podía pertenecerle a una persona, por no mencionar el apacible latido de corazón que sentía a corta distancia.

Abrió los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

—Goku —susurró, y se hubiera colgado de su cuello un largo rato, si no hubiese escuchado _ese_ grito femenino.

Bajó el rostro y allí, sostenida por el segundo brazo de su esposo, balanceándose como un niño sin su salvavidas, estaba _esa_ delincuente.

Mai volvió a gritar desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas, negándose a visualizar su propio destino fúnebre.

—¡Oye! —Incluso a segundos de morir oía la voz de esa mujer. Oh no, seguro era su fantasma, quizá ella había muerto primero y ahora se la llevaría con ella.

—No, no, no me lleves anciana, soy muy joven—lloriqueó Mai.

Las cejas de Milk se arquearon y Goku comenzó a traspirar frio.

—¿Me llamo anciana? —Ella apretó los puños—. ¡A quién estás llamando anciana, delincuente!—Tironeó con fuerza de uno de los extremos del bolso.

Mai, lejos de dejar ir su precioso tesoro, se aferró más a él, y así estuvieron entre un estira y afloja, hasta que la primera al mando del grupo de emperador Pilaf, abrió los ojos. Pataleó uno instantes en el aire, dio otro gritito, pero pronto recuperó su cordura y batalló contra la _anciana_ que intentaba quitarle la esfera.

—¡Regrésame mi bolso!

—Ni de broma, anciana —replicó.

Esto ocurrió en solo unos cuantos segundos, instantes en que Goku fue estrujado, tironeado y golpeado –por accidente, claro está, pero golpeado al fin-. Fue en uno de estos movimientos cuando Milk logró quedarse con el bolso, Mai arremetió y Goku recibió un puñetazo en la nariz. El saiyajin dejo escapar un "Auuhh" y se tocó la nariz. Muy, pero muy mala idea.

Gracias a Kamisama, las alcanzó antes de que tocaran el agua -de no haber sido así, habría cavado su propia tumba porque Milk lo hubiera matado-. Esta vez no demoró en dejarlas en tierra firme, esperando que así libraran su contienda sin él como campo de batalla. Sin embargo, su mujer enfocó su ira lejos de la morena a la que había estado llamando "delincuente".

—¡Goookuuu! —El grito partió el cielo, incluso algunas nubes se alejaron, y una bandada de aves volaron en busca de un nuevo hogar.

—Lo siento, Milk—se disculpó. De poco sirvió.

—Cómo se te ocurre soltarme a tantos metros de altura. Que sucede si mi cabeza hubiese pegado con una roca, o me hubiera ahogado. O el bolso que acabo de comprar hubiera sido tragado por uno de esos remolinos. Siempre es lo mismo contigo. Porque no eres un poco más consciente.

—Yo… realmente, lo siento Milk. No fue mi intención asustarte.

—Ya sé que no fue tu intención asustarme. Pero…

Milk detuvo su regaño y un extraño silencio se formó.

—No está —dijo quedadamente.

—¿Qué? —Goku parpadeó con perplejidad.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con desmesura y corrió hacia el bolso que estaba despatarrado en la gramilla. Lo abrió presurosa, y lo que halló le sorprendió aún más. Su billetera no había desaparecido y tampoco lo que había dentro de ella.

El entrecejo fruncido de la mujer no pasó desapercibido por el guerrero.

—No falta nada —explicó con extrañeza. El saiyajin la miró sin comprender.

Milk vació completamente el bolso para dar fe de sus palabras y si, en efecto, estaba todo. _"Entonces"_ se preguntó _"qué era aquello que estaba buscando esa mujer"_. Y casi, casi, se dejó engañar por el retorcijón de culpa que sintió en el estómago, cuando repasó, otra vez, los objetos que tenía dispersos en el suelo y no encontró la…

—Esfera —susurró y con rapidez observó a su esposo—. La esfera de cuatro estrellas no está.

Goku, con los brazos tras la cabeza y una postura de absoluta despreocupación, parpadeó y soltó la respuesta más realista que se le ocurrió.

—Seguramente se cayó cuando ustedes casi caen al agua.

Milk observó con tristeza las cataratas. Había perdido, por milésima vez, algo que enlazaba a su familia y unía a los ancestros de Goku con los de ella. Exhaló, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse angustiada.

Aceptó la mano tendida de su esposo y en ese momento la mente de Milk se aclaró. Si Goku estaba con ella en un límpido espacio… ¿Dónde estaban las cajas y las bolsas que esa mañana llevaba consigo?

—¿Dónde están las cajas, Goku?

El saiyajin giró el rostro, en la misma dirección que su esposa, y la realidad cayó a sus pies. Recordó las compras de esa mañana, las innumerables bolsas y cajas que cargaba, un destelló de él comiendo un tazón de fideos con salsa especial, y la confusión que sintió al darse cuenta de la distancia que guardaba con el Ki de su mujer. Pero… ¿y las cajas?

Milk enarcó una ceja y su boca se convirtió en una línea.

Una gota helada de sudor recorrió el rostro del saiyajin.

—Goku —Los ojos de su esposa se volvieron rendijas.

Él retrocedió un paso, su esposa dio otro hacia adelante. Los dientes del hombre más fuerte del universo castañearon, y emprendió la huida más veloz que alguna vez se haya visto, rogando a los cielos por un poco de misericordia.

—¡Goku! ¡Ven aquí! —gritó y se perdieron en aquella maraña de hojas y enredaderas.

**...**

—Señor. —Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Mai.

Pilaf tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba embriagado el brillo de aquella esfera del dragón.

—Por fin —murmuró. Dejó la última esfera en su lugar y elevó los brazos, aclarándose la garganta para pronunciar las palabras que liberarían al dragón de los deseos.

—Aparece Shen Long y concédeme un deseo.

Las esferas resplandecieron, una ventisca llenó el lugar, y el gigantesco dragón que hacía un tiempo largo había visto liberar, bajó la cabeza hacia ellos.

Mai tragó saliva. No recordaba que fuera tan inmenso.

—Te concederé cualquier deseo. Ahora habla.

Pilaf, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, los ojos le centellearon y abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por un estornudo y un susurró que no llegó a discernir.

—Eso es muy simple —retumbó la voz del dragón. Pilaf vio con incredulidad como las pupilas de la entidad legendaria brillaban, las esferas se elevaban en el aire y desde un punto en común salían disparadas en todas direcciones.

—Oigan, me cure —dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Mai observó atónita a su amigo. Shu, le devolvió la mirada, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que su jefe avanzó un paso y le preguntó.

—¿Qué fue —Pilaf intentó no perder la compostura— lo que susurraste hace unos minutos?

El humanoide perro, completamente ajeno a la situación, respondió sin aplomo.

—Desearía que la gripa se me pasara.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, y Pilaf se lanzó sobre Shu dispuesto a estrangularlo.

**_..._**

_¿Qué les pareció? _Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones. Leo todo y acepto todo siempre y cuando haya respeto. Me divertí mucho imaginando y plasmando cada escena que inventaba mi imaginación, así que lo único que espero es que a ustedes también les haya gustado, al menos un poquito.

_¡Feliz Día para TODOS!_ Hasta pronto.


	2. Los sustitutos

_**Montaña Paozu**__es un fics que narrara las aventuras de nuestros héroes durante el lapso de paz que hubo en la Tierra, antes de la llegada de los androides. Risas y momentos. Confesiones y alocadas aventuras._

_Me gustaría agradecer de corazón por los comentarios y el apoyo que recibí en el primer capítulo que publique. __¡Muchísimas gracias! __Espero les guste este segundo capítulo, personalmente me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo y siendo testigo de las ocurrencias de nuestros héroes. El próximo capítulo tendrá un tinte más romántico, pero sin dejar de lado el humor._

_**¡Espero sus opiniones!**_

_Realmente las valoro muchísimo y son una de mis fuentes de inspiración._

_Aclaración__: __Ni los personajes ni este maravilloso mundo me pertenecen, todo es obra del inigualable Akira Toriyama. Simplemente, utilizo un poquito del mismo para crear historias ;)_

_**2ª Aventura: Los sustitutos**_

El cielo, que parecía pintado en acuarelas, fue el único testigo de los sucesos que se narraran a continuación. Pero antes de avanzar, debemos retroceder _"un poco"_ hasta el inicio del nudo que género este caos tan disparatado.

_24 horas antes._

Tragó saliva. Se sentía acorralado y sus neuronas habían echado a correr apenas oyó su voz. Él estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban sin cesar, y había perdido la cuenta de que tan rápido le latía el corazón. La escuchó suspirar, y el aire que dejó escapar su esposa le erizó la piel. Se miraron mutuamente, ambos intentando comprender que estaría pensando el otro en esos momentos. Resultaba algo raro, pero a la vez impresionante de contemplar.

—Goku, he dicho…—Ella parpadeó, él ni siquiera pudo respirar— ¡que pises el acelerador!

El saiyajin cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Sus tímpanos clamaron por ayuda, pero eso no era nada en comparación con la mirada asesina que recibió por parte de su amada. Su pie se movió solo… sólo que fue el pie equivocado.

—¡No, Goku! ¡Ese es el freno! —regañó su esposa, a punto de quedar afónica—.¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces, es el otro pie! ¡Es tu derecha! ¡De-re-cha!

El hombre de cabellos negros y en puntas, se aferró al volante, cuidando de no deformarlo como plastilina en el proceso y lo intentó otra vez.

Esta vez lo hizo bien, _o casi_. Una correntada de aire le voló el cabello hacia atrás, adelante y para el costado. Sintió los decorados del coche vibrar e inclusive algunos de los botones de su camisa hawaiana se desprendieron. Habría pensado que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, si los gritos de su esposa diciendo que se detenga no le estuvieran tronando en los oídos, y los brazos de la misma le estrujaran como una anaconda a punto de hacerlo su postre.

En una de las tantas maniobras que hizo a ciegas, logró atinar con el freno, ocasionando que el auto se balanceara hacia adelante, Milk gritara por ayuda, y se derrumbara hacia atrás con un ruido metálico y ensordecedor. Goku miró a Milk con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro y los cristales de las ventanillas se hicieran añicos. Ella solo pudo optar por exhalar de alivio. Menos mal que había decidido que harían las practicas antes de la cena.

…**. … … … … **

_4 horas antes_

—No, no, no —negó su instructor, y se sonó la nariz. Era la segunda vez que ese muchacho era su alumno. En sus años de experiencia nunca le había tocado alguien tan difícil de… tratar. Y no es que su actual pupilo fuese maleducado o rezongón. O no, no, él podría jurar que el mismo tenía el corazón de un niño de edad infantil. Lo que sucedía es que, quizá, era demasiado torpe y tenía demasiada fuerza—. Hazlo lentamente, Goku. Vira hacia la izquierda, con lentitud. Cuidado con los conos, mira bien las señales, y no olvides el espejo retrovisor—aconsejaba, mientras lidiaba con un atroz ataque de tos.

El joven intentó seguir las ordenes de su maestro lo mejor que pudo pero, o pisaba con un excedente de fuerza pocas veces visto el freno, haciendo voltear el vehículo, o giraba con tal rapidez que terminaba haciendo círculos en el terreno de al lado de la autopista.

Estaba listo para ser enviado al horno, pero el recuerdo de los ojos renegridos de su mujer, lo hacían recobrar la conciencia y volver a realizar el mismo trayecto una y otra y otra vez. Lo intentaría todas las veces que pudiese, todo por no enfrentar la ira de una Milk temperamental. Un frio lacerante le recorrió los huesos. No se rendiría.

—Muy bien, Goku, muy bien —felicitó el anciano, aunque fuese minúsculo el avance en su alumno. _"Al menos esta vez no desbarranco"_ pensaba el viejito, mientras anotaba con letra delgada y prolija la evolución del futuro conductor Son. Y entonces, un recuerdo latente y fresco, le volvió a sorprender.

Como olvidar el día en que conoció a la esposa de Son Goku. Recordó, esa calurosa mañana, hace unas dos semanas. Él se encontraba tomando su café de todos los días, con el periódico extendido de par en par en la mesa, cuando la puerta de su oficina fue azorada con fuerza y una voz exigente y femenina resonó en el pasillo del exterior. Pensó que solo era un error, una equivocación, después de todo él nunca había sido buscado siquiera por una pequeña falla, porque no las tenía. Era exigente, pero justo y era reconocido como tal.

Ignoró la rudeza del golpe y se levantó dispuesto a hablar con el supuesto busca líos, sin embargo, nunca imaginó a quien encontraría detrás de ella. Allí estaba el joven que hacía unos tres días había despachado para siempre, no solo porque sus conocimientos para conducir fuesen nulos, sino también porque juzgó innecesario que una persona que volase y tuviese la fuerza que en defecto él tenia, requiriese un simple carne de conducir.

—Buenos días, Son Goku —saludó, colocando bien los anteojos. Sí, su visión no estaba haciendo una rabieta, era él. El anciano se dio cuenta enseguida de los nervios y el temor que asolaban a su ex alumno—. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Él se rascó la nuca e inmediatamente un deje de timidez pareció envolverlo. Inclinó el rostro.

—Sí, vera… tengo un pequeño problema. Recuerda lo que usted me dijo, eso de que no necesitaba un carnet de conducir. Bueno, quizá, sea cierto y yo no lo necesite, pero mi esposa, Milk, no cree eso y ella quiere que lo consiga sí o sí. ¿Comprende?

El viejito, más asombrado de lo alterado que lucía el señor Son que de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Carraspeó y le preguntó.

—¿Cómo?

Y entonces pasó algo que jamás de los jamases se le ocurrió que acontecería. El hombre, por él considerado como uno de los fenómenos más extraños dotado de una fuerza bruta sin igual, unió sus manos y suplicó.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Enséñeme otra vez, le juro que esta vez prestare más atención. Si no lo hace, si no consigo ese carnet, Milk… —El saiyajin contuvo el aliento y una mueca de dolor se talló en su cara— me matara.

El instructor solo pudo menear el rostro, y volvió a escuchar suplicar a su ex alumno. Sin embargo, no estaba meneando la cabeza porque se negara a prestarle ayuda, estaba negando porque no cabía dentro de su cerebro la clase de _mujer-monstruo_ con la que estaría casado dicho sujeto para tenerle miedo de esa forma.

Cinco minutos después, y aclarado el asunto, habiendo aceptado el pedido de aquel joven, aguardaba entre paciente y curioso la llegada de la esposa de su, ahora, alumno y a su alumno en sí. Son Goku debía rellenar unos papeles para su reinscripción, pero a pesar de que su instructor le había explicado que no hacía falta la presencia de nadie más y que él podía completar el formulario solito; el muchacho le había dejado boquiabierto al reafirmar que era necesario que su esposa estuviese allí. Y es por eso que ahora se encontraba en esa situación, esperando.

No estaba seguro de que esperaba ver, pero vale la pena decir que realmente se sorprendió. La esposa del señor Son, se presentó a sí misma. No era muy alta, de cabellos negros y piel nívea. Poseía un andar entre firme y delicado, y el tono de su voz era suave y calmo.

—Muchísimas gracias por aceptar a mi Goku nuevamente. Sé que no se arrepentirá. Ves Goku, solo hacía falta una charla.

El anciano contempló el intercambio de sonrisas de la pareja y no llegó a entender el porqué del abatimiento de ese muchacho. Los despidió en la puerta y no se movió de ahí hasta que les vio perderse en el siguiente corredor. Se convenció de que todo el terror que había visto en su alumno era infundado, o quizá, era cierto, pero no se atrevió a imaginar los porqués.

—Señor, señor, lo logré —dijo con jovialidad un sonriente Goku. Su maestro parpadeó de vuelta al presente y observó que por primera vez su pupilo no había tumbado una serie de conos al doblar la carretera.

—Eso es señor Son Goku, cada vez lo está haciendo mejor.

El aludido agrandó su sonrisa y le miró de reojo.

—¿Usted cree?

El anciano le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón.

—¡No desvíes la mirada del camino, muchacho!

…**. … … … … **

_2 horas antes_

Ese día iba a suceder algo que llenaría de orgullo el corazón de la señora Son, su queridísimo esposo al fin tendría una licencia de conducir y por consiguiente, ella tendría mayor libertad para viajar o recorrer negocios –sin contar la carencia de animales salvajes persiguiéndola para hacerla su almuerzo-. O al menos, eso era lo que creía Goku quiso anticiparle esa mañana temprano. Y así, ella con sus mejores galas y su hijo de zapatos lustrados, moño a cuadro y peinado perfecto, sorprendieron a un Goku que llegaba de su octava vuelta.

Como Goku no hizo ademán de moverse, el anciano que iba de copiloto le propinó un golpe en la rodilla con el bastón.

—¡Ve a saludar a tu esposa! —le reprendió el viejito.

—¡Sí! —respondió Goku, y en un par de zancadas estuvo frente a su esposa e hijo.

—¡Hola papá! —saludó el niño y los ojos le brillaron cuando su padre le acarició la cabeza.

—¡Hola, Gohan, Milk! —El saiyajin no entendía que estaban haciendo allí, y por las vestimentas que traían la situación no parecía una emergencia. Entonces se obligó a recordar, qué estaba olvidado, qué día especial del calendario era ese, para que Milk sonriese tan amablemente y su primogénito vistiese como niño normal.

No pudo recordar nada, así que no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

—¿Eh... Milk? ¿Por qué están aquí? —le susurró a su esposa, mientras Gohan corría a saludar a Piccolo.

Las pupilas de la joven se agrandaron un momento, y luego su expresión volvió a suavizarse.

—Pero, Goku, tú sabes muy bien porque estamos aquí. Hoy es un gran día, es imposible, que incluso tú, lo olvides.

El saiyajin palideció. Su esposa iba a estrangularlo, freírlo y tirar sus restos al vacío, si se llegaba a enterar que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que le estaba hablando.

Exhaló e inhaló por la boca varias veces, en tanto caminaban hacia donde se encontraban los dos instructores, el anciano y la extraña mujer de cabellos esponjosos, Piccolo y Gohan. Milk le tocó el brazo para darle ánimos, Goku tembló como una hoja de papel a punto de ser arrojada a un ventilador.

…**. … … … … **

_1 hora antes_

—¡Ey! —_Alguien_ le picó el brazo— ¡Ey! —El movimiento se repitió.

Piccolo se dio vuelta furioso y estuvo a segundos de estamparle un buen golpe de nudillos a Goku. Se contuvo.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —soltó entre dientes.

El saiyajin puso un dedo entre los labios en señal de silencio y le pidió que le siguiera.

—Oye, Piccolo —El joven se rascó la cabeza. El descendiente de la maldad, supo al instante el nombre de la persona implicada y la letra con la que iniciaba: "M" —. Sabes qué día es hoy.

—Catorce —contestó con sequedad.

—No, no, no. No me refiero al día en concreto, sino si tienes idea de qué… ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah, eso! ¿Qué festividad es hoy?

El namekuseijin enarcó una ceja.

—No lo sabes ¿verdad? —siguió Goku, y resopló alto y con un tono lastimero—. Yo tampoco, Milk me va a matar, al parecer es otro día especial que no recuerdo —le rugió el estómago—. Y no voy a poder comer.

—¡Estúpido! —estalló Piccolo, harto de las quejas de ese hombre y de su mujercita—. Hoy no es ninguno de esos ridículos días. Ella cree que hoy obtendrás tu licencia de conducir.

—Ahh… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Pero, pero cómo… —El saiyajin se desinfló, y desde su posición de cuclillas, le preguntó—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Piccolo escupió a regañadientes.

—Le escuché hablar con Gohan, antes de que llegaras.

Goku inclinó levemente el rostro.

—Así, por tu súper oído.

Piccolo vio cavilar con profundidad al hombre más fuerte del universo por un minúsculo -_minúsculo_- problema.

—¿Qué voy hacer? Si no logro tener ese permiso, Milk se enojara muchísimo conmigo. Mm, veamos. ¡Ah, ya sé!

El saiyajin se levantó con rapidez y antes de emprender su búsqueda, dio un último vistazo hacia atrás.

—Oye Piccolo, dile a Milk que regresare pronto.

El namekiano apretó la mandíbula, y antes de que pudiera gritarle sus barbaries a Goku, éste ya había desaparecido.

…**. … … … … **

_50 minutos antes_

—¿Dónde estará? Estoy seguro que lo sentí cerca de aquí —murmuraba cierto guerrero, mientras paseaba la vista de un lado a otro. Un ser rechoncho y rosado en un mar de gente no tendría que ser difícil de encontrar ¿cierto?

—¡Goku!

El aludido giró, y allí pasando la calle, le saludaba una radiante Bulma, acompañada del gato volador Puar y el pervertido de Oolong. Goku sonrió. Los había encontrado.

…**. … … … … **

_35 minutos antes_

—¡¿Qué ella qué?! —exclamó Oolong, y el café se le derramó en la mesa.

El narrador y participe de la historia contada hacia cinco segundos en aquella cafetería, asintió.

—Estas en un aprieto muy grande, Goku —susurró Oolong. El mencionado de repente se sintió muy pequeño en la silla.

—Si te sirve de algún consuelo, puedes venir a cenar a mi casa esta noche y los siguientes días, aunque este el gruñón de Vegeta, hay suficiente comida para ambos.

Goku escuchó las palabras de Bulma, pero no le prestó atención, sus ojos estaban enfocados en Puar y Oolong.

Puar fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—¿Seguro quieres que hagamos eso?

—Tonto, Puar; si no fuera así, no estaría aquí.

—¿Entonces… —Las pupilas de Goku resplandecieron. Había esperanza en ellas— entonces me ayudaran?

—¿Qué? —preguntó, Bulma; ajena al intercambio de palabras silenciosas de sus amigos.

El cerdito sonrió con desgana.

—Sabes que sí, Goku.

…**. … … … … **

_15 minutos antes_

Milk apenas podía creerlo. Goku había dado una vuelta completa sin ningún tipo de frenada errática o arranque veloz. Su esposo conducía de maravilla y entonces pensó que, quizá, lo de la noche anterior había sido su culpa. Ella le había puesto nervioso, y el pobre se había confundido. De repente se sintió culpable y se recordó que más tarde se lo recompensaría de alguna forma.

La joven recibió a su esposo con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo.

—Estuviste increíble, Goku.

El saiyajin se frotó la nariz.

—¿En serio?

La morena entrelazó el brazo de su esposo con el suyo.

—Aja —respondió. El tono alegre y dócil de Milk, le indicó a Puar que todo estaba saliendo tal como lo habían planeado.

Desvió la vista hacia el lugar en donde estaban varados varios coches, y creyó escuchar el respiro de alivio de Goku. Ahora solo faltaba una pequeña cosa: la entrega falsificada del permiso, por parte del falso instructor. Todo debía ser muy rápido, o sino… Balanceó el rostro, no quería pensar en las consecuencias.

Puar, tenía que reconocer que, por primera vez, a Oolong le salía bien una trasformación.

. **…. … … … … **

_14 minutos antes_

El falso instructor le entregó un certificado al falso Goku. O esto era lo que creían que estaba pasando, Goku, Gohan y Bulma desde su escondite, a varios metros.

—Papá… ¿realmente crees que esto es necesario? —le preguntó el niño de siete años a su padre. Goku sintió pesadez dentro de su corazón por mentirle de manera tan descarada a su esposa, pero ese malestar se esfumó cuando los ojos de una Milk furiosa colmaron sus pensamientos.

Él asintió repetidas veces.

…**. … … … … **

_13 minutos antes _

Todo estaba marchando muy bien, Oolong le había entregado al falso Goku, el certificado y el permiso que le acreditaba para conducir, y se disponía a desaparecer, huir, echar a correr ni bien Puar hiciese su trabajo de girar a la mujer para el otro lado. Le quedaba muy poquito tiempo, y eso significaba que la transformación se iría, el plan se derrumbaría, y Goku sería enviado al más allá.

Dio vuelta, escuchó que Puar y Milk también lo hicieron, avanzó dos pasos y sintió un leve jalón.

"_Oh no"_ pensó el cerdito, y una helada sensación le recorrió la espalda.

—Cómo usted ha sido tan amable con mi Goku, seria descortés de mi parte no invitarlo a cenar, al menos, esta noche.

—Oh, no es necesario —Oolong se tapó la boca y fingió carraspear. Había vuelto su voz. ¿Y ahora?

Puar vino al rescate e intentó, por todos los medios, convencer a Milk para que dejaran en paz al pobre ancianito. La mujer, como buena esposa de Goku, se puso terca, pasando de largo los consejos de Puar y recurriendo a usar su voz suave para disuadir el "no" del falso instructor.

Oolong salió a correr. Milk le siguió y observó cómo al instructor le salían orejas rosadas y en el trayecto se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño. Algo hizo clic en la mente de Milk y se detuvo, con la vista fija en la nada absoluta. Todos los presentes, visibles y escondidos, contuvieron el aliento. Puar recuperó su forma original y voló a esconderse entre los árboles.

La joven cerró los puños, y levantó su mano izquierda para acomodar el lazo que se había aflojado debido al movimiento. Retrocedió un paso y gritó.

—¡Goku!

…**. … … … … **

_00:00 _

El viejo instructor casi pierde el sombrero cuando su pupilo le rozó a toda velocidad seguido por la que, si no se equivocaba, era su esposa. Los gritos femeninos y agudos de dicha mujer se infiltraron en sus oídos como el canto más inaudible del mundo y, por raro que parezca, sintió escalofríos.

—Siempre son… —farfulló el anciano.

—Siempre —aseguró Piccolo, y se agachó a recoger la gorra que se le había caído cuando la mujer de ese tonto saiyajin lo había atropellado.

…**. … … … …**

**¿Qué les pareció?**_Bueno, espero les haya gustado, al menos un poquito. El próximo cap. espero tenerlo terminado muy pronto. Gracias por todo, y no olviden dejarme sus criticas, opiniones y consejos. Y muchísimas gracias a los que han comentado con anterioridad :) Me sentí muy feliz al saber que les gusto "El villano que no aprendía" :D_

_Tengan un feliz día. ¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
